


Idyll

by TaleWeaver



Series: No Dungeons Just Dragons [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU: Dungeons and Dragons, But not exactly, F/M, references to similarly themed anime in here as well, word count? we don't need no stinking word count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver
Summary: Written for @jonsadungeonsanddrabbles Day 4: Lazy Days/WorkoutNow they've finally consummated their relationship, Jon and Sansa enjoy their much-needed alone time, and finally get to speak the words they've both wanted to say for a long time.





	Idyll

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several hours after 'Melting into you'.  
I hope you enjoy the smut, because there's a lot more of it coming. Seriously, I went so far over word count on this one that I cut out an entire dream sequence to possibly use on day 7!

Jon groaned a little as he woke, stretching limps stiff from sleeping curled around another person, though he was alone now. Jon rolled onto his back, smiling in contentment as he enjoyed the feel of the springy grass and the spring sunlight against his naked body. Jon slowly sat up, as bruises and scratch marks made themselves known, especially along his back, shoulders, and backside.

The woman he’d fallen asleep with – _his_ woman, now – wasn’t beside him, meaning Sansa had already slept off the crash of her crystal melt. Turning his head, Jon’s smile became a lusty grin and he climbed to his feet and headed to the edge of the pond.

Sansa stood with her back to him, washing off under the small waterfall, her hair soaked ruby-dark with water. The pond was only knee-high at this point, and clear trails and streams of water ran over her ivory skin, following the curves and secret valleys of her body.

He must have let out a sigh or groan of appreciation, for Sansa turned around, breaking out into a smile as she saw him. She gazed at him in return, and her tongue darted out to trace over her lips. Jon stood calmly, as his cock rose and hardened in reaction to her. He had nothing to hide from Sansa, including his naked body or the proof of his desire for her. When he was fully erect, Sansa smiled again, the way she had when she’d pushed him down on the grass, and beckoned him to her. Jon stepped into the pond and made his way to her, barely noticing the pressure of the cool water as the waterfall poured over him.

Sansa slipped her arms around his neck, and as their lips met, Jon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him, so that their bodies pressed against each other from shoulders to thighs, her breasts crushed against his chest and his erection against the soft skin of her belly. As they broke off for air, Jon murmured, “I’m going to spend the rest of my life getting hard at the memory of the way your arse looks with grass stains all over it.”

Sansa laughed throatily. “It’s not like you won’t get plenty of other chances to see it that way – or to get stains on it.”

“But this is the first time,” Jon murmured.

Sansa smiled and nodded. As one slim hand rubbed the back of his neck, under his wet black curls, she sighed, “I wish we could just stay here awhile. Just be lazy and enjoy each other.”

“Why can’t we? Grenn and Arya won’t be back for at least a sevenday.”

“How much food do we have?”

“Three days. But there’s plenty to eat in the forest, and we have fresh water right here. We could easily stay for five.” 

“Then let’s do that,” Sansa smiled back, and Jon could see she felt the same mix of contentment and shimmering lust that suffused his whole body. 

“Let’s go spread out our bedrolls.”

Sansa took his hand and led him to the edge of the pond. As she climbed onto the bank, a sudden memory took Jon, and he moved his hands to grip her hips, and gently push her to her knees

“Jon?”

“This way,” he muttered darkly. “Like dire wolves.”

Sansa moaned and bent over on all fours, spreading her knees further apart. Jon nudged her opening with the tip of his cock, checking her readiness, and when he found her wet and molten, groaned deep in his chest and speared her to the hilt. Jon bent forward to rest his chest on her slim, toned back, and reached underneath her to cup her breasts with both hands. As his hips pounded against her arse, Jon kissed her shoulder and up her throat until his lips were at her earlobe.

“I dreamed about this the night we met,” he panted. “You were so beautiful in that grey dress, with the weirwood leaves dancing along the neckline. I dreamed that I sliced open your bodice so your teats fell out, then I bent you over the balcony railing and lifted your skirts so you could watch all the lights of King’s Landing while I mounted you.”

Sansa whimpered breathlessly, and asked, “What else, Jon? What else have you dreamed about?”

“When we went to Winterfell, the night before Lord Benjen asked us to take Arya into the Snowbloods. I dreamed that we took each other against the Heart Tree, wearing nothing but Stark and Targaryen cloaks, with me standing up and you with your arms and legs wrapped around me and your back against the bark.”

Jon’s body froze as Sansa cried out and came, her core clamping down on his cock so hard that he was afraid to move. He gritted his teeth with the effort to hold back his own climax, but once her erotic grip loosened, he carefully pulled out.

“Jon!” Sansa wailed.

“It’s alright, love. I’m not done with you yet. Quick, help me with the bedrolls.”

Her body limp from her climax, Sansa moved slowly to help Jon undo both their bedrolls and combine them into one. She all but fell onto her back on the blankets, bending her knees so she could spread her legs wide and reached out for Jon with both hands.

Jon knelt on the blanket, and grinned at her. “You asked about my dreams? This is the most common one.”

Then he leaned forward and down, and placed his mouth between her thighs. 

Sansa gripped his hair with both hands, weaving her fingers through his ebony curls. As Jon licked and sucked, she moaned and whimpered until her cries crescendoed into a scream, her back arching off the bedroll as she pushed Jon’s face deeper into the folds of her cunt. She fell back, panting for breath and her legs went limp.

Jon’s face lifted from the copper curls at the apex of her thighs, and grinned wickedly. “You can peak again, can’t you?”

Sansa’s eyes widened, and she bit her lip. 

Jon’s mouth returned to it’s task, with the addition of two fingers sliding in and out of her cunt, and Sansa found her next climax approaching rapidly.

“Please Jon, I want you in me when I peak,” she pleaded.

Jon groaned into her folds – which nearly set her off – and surged up her body to plunge his cock into her welcoming core. One stroke, two, three, and Sansa dug her nails into Jon’s back as she came again. Another stroke into her still-convulsing body, and Jon buried his face in her hair and growled like a wolf as he joined her in pleasure.

They laid that way for several long minutes, utterly still and not wanting to separate. Finally, Jon broke the silence.

“I meant what I said before, Sansa. You’re my love. You hold my heart.”

Sansa sighed sweetly into his ear. “I love you too, Jon. I love you so much.”


End file.
